1. Field
The present invention relates to a scan driver and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been used to display images. However, CRTs have the disadvantages of being heavy and large in size. Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) have been developed that are capable of reducing the heavier weight and larger volume that are the disadvantages of CRTs. Examples of FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays.
Organic light emitting displays can display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. An organic light emitting display has a high response speed and can be driven with low power consumption. Common organic light emitting displays supply current corresponding to data signals to the OLEDs using transistors formed in pixels, so that light is emitted by the OLEDs.
A conventional organic light emitting display includes a data driver for supplying the data signals to data lines, a scan driver for sequentially supplying scan signals to scan lines, an emission control driver for supplying emission control signals to emission control lines, and a display unit including a plurality of pixels coupled to data lines, scan lines, and emission control lines.
When the scan signals are supplied to the scan lines, pixels included in the display unit are selected to receive the data signals from the data lines. The pixels that receive the data signals generate light (e.g., light components) with a corresponding (or predetermined) brightness level that corresponds to the data signals, and display an image (e.g., a predetermined image). Here, the emission times of light from the pixels are controlled by the emission control signals supplied through the emission control lines. In general, the emission control signals are supplied to coincide with (or overlap) the scan signals supplied to the scan lines, to set the pixels to which the data signals are supplied in a non-emission state.
Currently, research on setting the brightness of an organic light emitting display to be optimal is actively being performed. The brightness of a panel may be controlled by various methods. For example, a bit of data can be controlled to correspond to the amount of external light so that the brightness of the panel may be controlled. However, in order to control the bit of data, complicated processes are to be performed.
In addition, when an additional emission control driver is mounted in the panel in order to generate the emission control signals, a dead space of the display in which light emission does not occur, increases.